


Five More Minutes

by mindtricks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtricks/pseuds/mindtricks
Summary: He should feed the creatures. Helga the hippogriff would throw a fit if he didn’t.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	Five More Minutes

_It’s five to six_.

He should feed the creatures. Helga the hippogriff would throw a fit if he didn’t.

_But she looks so peaceful._

He tries to count her eyelashes. _One..two..three… They’re long and pretty_ , he thinks. _I could feel them last night when we kissed…_

_The way they fluttered when I sucked her…_

He can feel himself turn red.

It's all thanks to Theseus, really. It was a year after Paris, and his brother had asked him to come to his office before he and his team of auror (including Tina, who was transferred to the Ministry after the Père-Lachaise fiasco) went off on a mission in Ireland. _You need to propose to her, Newt_ , he said, and then handed him a little, blue velvet box. _I wasn’t able to proceed with mine. Do it before you regret it._

So he did.

They wed on a breezy spring day, at a quiet, little beach in Dorset. It was a very small ceremony, attended only by Newt’s parents, Jacob, Theseus, and an officiant from the Ministry. _Such a happy day_ , he recalls, _My Tina looked really beautiful in her simple, white wedding dress._

_My Tina. My wife._

And then he took her here, a small, beautiful cottage which he had bought with the money he got from the sale of his book. _I love it, Newt_ , she said, with a wide smile across her face. And then she kissed him.

He looks at their joined hands. _Even her fingers are pretty_ , he muses. Then he looks back at her sleeping face. A strand of hair has fallen onto her face, and with his other hand he tries to move it back.

Tina stirred.

_Don’t move. Don’t breathe. You’ll wake her up._

She opens her mouth a bit. And then exhales.

_Oh._

Scrunching his face, he turns his head towards the ceiling. _Morning breath, or was that mine?_ He breathes into his hand. _Ugh… Both of us, then_.

He chuckles.

_Well, as long as we both have the same problem…_

He looks back at her. She’s still asleep, but during that little moment she has shifted closer to him.

He smiles.

_I love her salamander eyes, but she’s also lovely like this…_

He glances at the clock across the room.

_It’s ten past six._

He should feed the creatures. Helga the hippogriff would throw a fit if he didn’t.

 _Five more minutes_ , he thinks, and then counts her eyelashes again.

**Author's Note:**

> Who else can't wait for FB3 to start shooting? It's been TOO LONG.
> 
> I'm not a good writer, so apologies in advance for this messy writing. Just trying to quench my thirst for new newtina contents.


End file.
